Twilight's Curse
by asta-shadows
Summary: Last time she saw Link was the day Midna left. 5 years later, he came to her seeking help. A cure to the curse for being exposed to too much Twilight. In order to cure him, Zelda must merge with him like as Midna did so. But since she is not Midna, the only way to save him is to merge with him, body to body. It was the act of rescuing, but unknown romance begins to bud.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is after the event of Twilight Princess. I played it before but I don't remember a lot of things so it won't exactly be the same in the game. But hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

5 years have passed since the emergence of the Twilight. Princess Zelda continued her work to restore the land back to the peaceful ways they've had before. Although it was not an easy task as people of Hyrule began to doubt the ruling of the princess, she managed to restore more than she had hoped in 5 years. Since she last saw Link as he escorted her back to Hyrule Castle, she has heard no news of him. The people of Hyrule wanted to know their hero and celebrate his bravery, but he was nowhere to be found. He has gone missing since. Although many asked to have a search party, Zelda disbanded all parties for she know he needed space to reclaim his sanity.

Zelda sighed as a mountain of paperwork filled her desk and the floor beside her. The midnight moon shone directly through her room with illuminating light. It reminded her of the land of Twilight when it engulfed the land of light. She shook that unpleasant memory from her head and stepped out into her balcony to get some fresh air. But instead of feeling refreshed, she felt a tinge of fear.

Zelda called to one of the guards below her who was holding a torch. "Guard, the night air seems restless. What is going on?"

The guard looked up with a small sweat on his face. "Your highness, it seems that we have an intruder. Worry not, Princess. We will find him and dispose of him right away."

The guard hurried off leaving two other guards to secure the doors. Zelda looked off into the dark garden as fire floated around on the torch held by guards. It almost looked like Poes that carried lanterns in the night. She couldn't understand who would try to break in the castle after only 5 years of peace. She hoped that it may not be another disaster.

Zelda quickly shut the balcony doors and ran to her room where her sword would be. But when she got there, the windows that was supposedly locked were open. She held her breath and walked slowly to where her sword would be. She grabbed the sword by the sheath and slowly unsheathe it. But something stopped her as she only pulled it out halfway.

It came from behind her, with its arms wrapping her. But instead of attacking her, its soft hold on her hands made her put the sword back in. Then it held her like that, in its arms. Zelda could feel the muscular warmth of its body.

"L-Link?" Zelda gasped shakily.

A moment of silence and then Zelda heard a sigh as he breathed in her hair. "Hello, Princess Zelda. Excuse me for this, but it's been too long."

Zelda understood what he meant right away. Too long since he felt the presence of Midna alongside him. It's quite understanding that he would find and embrace her like that. After all, she did become one with Midna at some point, inheriting some traits that enables her to do things she could never have done before. She felt pity and guilt rise within her as Link began to put his weight on her. He was the chosen hero born to live the rest of his life in agony under the Twilight's Curse from being exposed too much. Midna was the only one to be able to immobilize the curse from torturing him. But when she left, most of her powers left with her only leaving a small trace to keep him sane.

Link needed help. He needed Midna's help. But she is no longer here, so it's quite obvious he would turn to her. Ever since merging with Midna, Zelda was able to understand some things of the Twilight's magic. Zelda was still quite surprised that Link managed to stay hidden for 5 years without going insane. But as he had shown up in her bedroom, she'd say he's at his limits.

"Link." Zelda said as she turned around to face him. The moon's light shown through the windows showing his muscular face. Strain, anxiety, and trauma was written all over his face. But she could still see that handsome face she saw so many years ago. His blue eyes still glittered in the light as usual. But the light in his eyes was nothing more than a hint. It almost disappeared.

"Please, don't look at me like that, Princess." Link said as he looked away. His hands still wrapped around her like a baby not wanting to let go of his mother.

"Let me look at you, Link. Let me help you. I may not be Midna, but I can ease your pain if only a little." She raised her hands slowly to his cheeks not wanting to alarm him.

As her touch gazed him, his eyes softened. Zelda was a bit surprised. She knew he would look different, but she didn't think he'd turn out the way he would. Taller than he was when they first met, his eyes looked down at her. His soft, flawless face still shimmered in the light. Although he seemed thinner, Zelda can still feel some muscles left. His ragged green tunic seemed to cling tightly onto him seeming like he hadn't changed since.

Touching his face, Zelda can feel darkness inside his heart. If not cured soon, she may lose him to the darkness. She lifted her other hand to his face pressing against his skin to find more symptoms. As she did so, she didn't realize Link leaning closer to her. His heavy breathing against her cheeks snapped her out of it as she realized his lips upon her cheek bone.

"L-Link?" Zelda felt a surge of heat rise to her head.

"I'm sorry." Link said as he pulled away. "I don't know what came over me."

Zelda led him to the bed with her crimson face hidden in the shadows. "Link, lay down."

Link did as he was told. "Can you help me? I'm afraid of what I'll become."

"You won't become anything but yourself, Link. Please, remember that and grave it into your will. This is the only way to save you."

Link turned to look at Zelda and smiled. "Thank you, Princess."

Zelda turned away embarrassed. "Please, do not be so formal with me. Or I'll start calling you Hero."

Link chuckled tiredly. "I wouldn't want that."

After checking his vital signs, Zelda sighed and stood up facing him. "Link, I am not Midna."

Link looked at her puzzled and shocked. "I never thought of it. Yes, it's true that you have some hint of Midna's soul within you, but I never thought of you as Midna."

"Good. Then you must know that I cannot merge with you like she does."

"Huh?"

Zelda sighed. "The way she's been treating you is by merging into your shadow. By doing so, she is able to ease the curse within you. But I am not Midna nor do I have her powers. I may be able to help you, but it may be another way. Will you accept it?"

Link pulled himself up not knowing what to think. He didn't quite understood what she meant. "As long as the result is not turning me into a monster, I will accept."

Zelda sighed. She put her hands behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Link's eyes widened to see the naked form before him. Although his thoughts told him to look away, he is still a man after all.

"Z-Zelda?" Link managed to mutter.

"This is the only way, Link." Zelda said as she walked towards him anxiously.

"Wait, no, I can't do this." Link said looking away. But somehow, his eyes found its way back to her body.

"T-this is nothing compared to what you have to put through to save Hyrule. This is a small price to pay compared to your sacrifice. I can't completely heal you, but please ease your pain with this body of mine."

Link shook his head as he sat up. But Zelda quickly grabbed him and pushed him down, climbing on top of him. Link tried to struggle, but the pain in his heart throbbed as soon as she touched him.

"Link, calm down. We're not going that far. But our bodies must touch in order for this to work." Zelda said with her voice wavering and looking away. Although it may be night, Zelda can still see his crimson face.

Link sighed as he heard her speak timidly. "O-okay."

Zelda hesitated and calmed herself before continuing. She undid his tunic opening it to reveal his muscular chest. She heard herself gasped as embarrassment filled her heart. She held in her breath as she leaned forward to kiss his heart. The moment she did that, Link felt the pain began to numb. She continued to touch him everywhere, relieving his pain. Then she began to touch his face. Something inside of him began to rise. Something hidden away in his heart.

"Z-Zelda!" Link gasped as he held it back. _Darkness_. It was trying to surface. It was trying to take control.

"Endure it, Link!" Zelda snapped at him quietly. She was running out of breath. She was giving her light to him slowly as not to break him. But the darkness residing in him was strong. She must bring it out more, weaken it, and then pull it away from his body.

Zelda gasped for air as she looked into his eyes. "Link."

He closed his eyes as she kissed him. He can feel something come from her lips. As if she was giving him life. It trickled from her lip to his heart. The darkness in his heart became numb. It became afraid and restless, but the pain slowly went away. That light she was giving him felt so good. His body felt so light, so energetic. He needed more. He wanted the darkness to go away.

Zelda pulled herself away gasping for air. She was getting tired and weary. She can feel the power of darkness weaken. But anymore and she'll collapse.

"Link, that's enough for today."

However, she gasped as Link pulled her down against his lips. She struggled to pull back. His reflex of freedom was driving him to take more from her. As she pulled away, he flipped her over, pinning her underneath. He continued to ravish her lips, taking the light from her. Zelda's vision became blurry and her limbs started to become numb.

"L-Link…" Zelda mustered a small cry. "Please, restrain yourself."

But Link was beyond sense. His survival instincts were in play. At this rate, he could consume all of her light. He began to roughly thrust his hips against hers. If she would have taken his pants off earlier, her innocence would've been taken away by him, and her life. Zelda moaned painfully as Link's weight began to crush her, rubbing his manhood against her. His hands roughly searched her body for any light that might've hidden away.

"Link." Zelda managed a small whimper as she felt her whole body numb.

Suddenly, she tasted something. Something sweet, yet strong. Not only did it come from his lips, but his body as well. It felt warm and relaxing. His thrusts were softer and his hands finally stopped at her bosoms. Then it all stopped. Link pulled away quickly as he realized what had happened. But she doesn't blame him. He called her name as she laid lifelessly. But that trickle made her conscious, if only a little while. Only enough to hear him call her name. Enough to know that he gave her his light in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**I rewrote this chapter thanks to the people giving me reviews; _leontinees_ and _guest_. It really has been a long time since I've played the game so couldn't remember some important details. And to answer your comment _leontinees,_ that's true. I dont really think of her as being cold as well. its just i wasnt sure how to phrase it simply. but thank you for your honest feedback. **

**Im hoping to put in more chapters in the next two weeks depending on how busy i get. But i hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Zelda woke up to the sounds of birds singing their sweet melodies. The morning light peeked behind the curtains leaving trails of light in her room. Zelda rubbed her head as it ferociously pounded against her skull. Her body was tremendously sore as she sat up. It felt like she had taken a hundred beatings the day before. Remembering the night prior, she looked around the room hoping to find a hint of the animus being that almost took her life. But he was nowhere to be found.

Zelda stood up from her bed and noticed that she was wearing her nightgown. He must've put it on her after she had fallen unconscious. She walked unsteadily to the table and sat down on the chair to gain more focus. That was when she noticed the small note pinned down by a pebble. She took the note into her hands and began to read it.

" _Princess,_

 _I cannot express enough to tell you the guilt in my heart about what had transpired with our time spent together. I was not my former self. My sanity had seem to become lost as you were aiding me. I did not wish for any harm upon you. I regret to say that this will be our last encounter for my existence in your presence would only bring disaster. My true wishes is for you to lead a blissful life._

 _Farewell,_

 _Link"_

Zelda's fingers weakened letting the note drop lifelessly onto the ground. She had nothing to say nor how to respond. She had only met him a few times during the crisis, not enough to become close. The only thing she felt was remorse and guilt for not being able to help him. Soon, the darkness will devour him, body and soul. And when that time comes, she will be the one to put the cold blade in his heart.

Months has passed since the last time she saw him. It was almost winter. All of the leaves had already fallen off the trees. Warm breath can be seen from the lips of people wandering outside. Thick coats and warm accessories accompanied the lively people of Castle Town.

News had reached the ears of Zelda about a strange creature lurking in Ordon Woods. From past experience, over-preparing is never too much. Of course, many officials dejected her proposal of leaving the castle in a devastating state, but the matter of eliminating all threats to the kingdom was her priority. She was not about to make the same mistake twice. Making sure to leave the castle in fair hands, she set out to find the dark creature foretold by villagers.

It was sundown by the time Zelda and company reached Ordon Village. Mayor Bo was extremely welcoming and invited Zelda into his little cozy home.

"If I had known Your Royal Highness was coming, I would've prepared a feast. I do hope the Princess will find my small house a little to your liking." Mayor Bo said apologetically.

Zelda smiled. "This is wonderful, thank you Mayor. My purpose here is not to sight-see, but another matter. Next time I pass, I will surely love to enjoy the company of the villagers. As we discussed earlier, please keep my presence undisclosed."

Mayor Bo bowed slightly. "Ah, of course, your highness."

"Please, call me Zelda. I am merely a merchant." Zelda spoke.

Mayor Bo blushed with embarrassment. "Yes, of course. I beg your pardon, Zelda."

A younger girl appeared from the kitchen with a sweet smell of honey milk coming from the tray in her hands. "Honored guest, please have some milk to warm yourself. Traveling in this time of year is not really recommended." Not realizing who she was talking to, the girl handed the cup to Zelda.

Zelda smiled at the delicate girl. "Thank you." She reached out her hands to take the cup from the girl. "I have some business to attend to. But I thank you for your concern."

The girl only smiled before she disappeared into the kitchen again. Feeling a sorrowful aura from the girl, Zelda could guess that she was victim to the Twilight Crisis. She sipped the milk and felt the sweet nectar tickle down her throat. Immediately, she felt warm and relaxed.

"What fine milk you have, Mayor Bo." Zelda said feeling refreshed.

"Thank you. They are milked from the goats from the ranch. Ilia added her special recipe to it. Makes you feel like you were reborn." Mayor Bo said.

"Indeed, it does." Zelda smiled and looked at Mayor Bo. "Ilia, I presume that is your daughter's name? Has she ever thought of making profit for this? I believe it will sell well."

Mayor Bo laughed and rubbed his stomach. "Sell? Well, I don't think it ever crossed our minds. I will gladly talk to her. I am surprised you have taken a liking to it."

Zelda smiled. "Of course, even I don't come across something so rich every day. Please do let me know if you ever consider selling."

"Of course." Mayor Bo said with a gaily face.

Ilia came out from the kitchen. "Please excuse me for not entertaining you tonight. I am feeling out of sorts lately."

"Please, do rest. I am fine." Zelda smiled.

Once again, Zelda can feel an enormous sorrowful energy from her. She watched Ilia disappear into another room. "Tell me, Mayor Bo. Was your daughter a victim of the Twilight Crisis?"

Mayor Bo's face turned gloomy immediately. "Y-yes. At that time, she was kidnapped with the other children of this village."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes. It was a dire situation. All of the children were kidnapped and nowhere to be found. We were all in panic. But one day, the children came back. However, when Ilia came back, she was not her usual self."

"What do you mean?"

Mayor Bo sighed. "It was a while after the crisis ended when Ilia came back. Usually, she'd bounce with joy or nag at the state that I was in. But when she came back, she did not say a single word. She kept to herself most of the time. I'm supposing that has to do with the disappearance of Link."

"Link?!" Zelda shrieked with surprised. Then she quickly cleared her throat.

Mayor Bo was a bit surprised. "You know Link?"

Zelda felt embarrassed for losing her composure like that. "Ah, yes. We were acquainted for a while. But other than that, I barely know him." Zelda spoke the truth while hiding unnecessary information.

Mayor Bo nodded. "I see. Link was an important member of this small town. Although an orphan, many people looked up to him. He came back a few times giving the village hope during the crisis. But, however…"

Zelda stared at him and finished his sentence. "He did not return."

Mayor Bo's looked down unable to look at Zelda, hiding his own pain on his face. "N-no. He did not. We all had expected him to return, but many days passed since we last saw him. By the time we knew it, years had gone by."

Zelda averted her eyes in thoughts. That was probably around the time Midna had gone back to her world. Link probably never returned home thinking that he didn't want his people to see his suffering. "Mayor Bo, I may be impudent in asking this. But, was Link and Ilia close?"

Mayor Bo stared at Zelda with a puzzled look on his face. Then his face showed a painful hint. "Yes, they were. Before the crisis, they were together almost every day. But after the crisis, she have not spoken his name even once." He sighed deeply. "Sometimes, when I look at her, I can see that despair look in her eyes. The remorse of losing a loved one. I can remember the day I told her that Link was probably never coming back. She smiled saying that it was alright, but she locked herself in her room for days."

Zelda felt sorry for her. There was nothing she could say or do to comfort the loss of the village. She couldn't even tell them that Link was still alive but suffering from the curse. "I am sorry to have asked such a depressing question."

Mayor Bo smiled. "It's fine. It feels good to be able to talk to someone about this." Mayor Bo then became serious. "But, please do tell, Zelda. Why are you here? What business do you have with Ordon Village?"

Zelda sat up straight. "Many days ago, words have reached me about a strange creature lingering in Ordon Woods. I came here to inspect."

Mayor Bo was puzzled. "Yes, it's true. But shouldn't you have sent soldiers instead? Why come in person?"

Zelda never wavered from her gaze. "It cannot be dealt with by mortal hands. If this creature is what I suspect, only I can eliminate it. Do not worry. I _will_ make sure Ordon Village is in peace. Please do not inquiry further."

Mayor Bo backed down from the topic. They talked a bit more before turning in for that day. As Zelda laid on the rough bedding, she thought about Link. He must be in so much pain both physically and emotionally. Not being able to return to his old life, and suffering from the curse. From five years, he endured it without telling anyone. She knows he is at his limits. And for that purpose, she know that she must end his suffering that much sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! So sorry i haven't upload to the longest time. No, I did not give up on this story. I've been very distracted lately (animes and dramas XP) so that's why i haven't updated. But now I'm back. I had this for a while actually, but somehow its not what i wanted. so I had to rewrite it a few times. so if u see anything weird, pls dont hesitate to let me know. Thanks! 3**

* * *

Zelda woke up early in the morning and headed out into the woods without letting anyone see her. She knows she could have the soldiers find the location of the creature, but thought against it. If Link was truly at the point of no return, unnecessary life would be lost. Zelda did not want to take upon that guilt. She remembered the night before from Mayor Bo that the creature was spotted near the northern forest in Ordon Woods.

Without taking a horse, Zelda quietly walked through the forest. Her hiking dress was short enough for her to move about. As she kept walking along the path, she realized that she'll never find him like that. So she decided to walk away from the path and entered the forest itself. After walking for what seemed like hours, she found herself parched and out of breath from walking up and down hills.

Zelda sat down to take a short rest. While drinking water from her canteen, she felt an eerie aura coming from deeper within the forest. She put away her canteen and quietly walked towards it. After walking for miles in a slight uphill, she finally came to the location. It was small cave hidden beneath some trees beside a cliff. The roots of the trees covered the opening like vines on a rail. The area was well covered with trees and bushes. Taking a deep breath, Zelda took out her sword in case she needed to protect herself.

She quietly crept upon the opening making sure to stay a couple of feet away. Raising her right hand, she let out a magical beam that gently flowed into the cave. The dim lighting showed nothing but rocks and dirt. It diminished as it hit the back of the cave, to her disappointment. But, that eerie feeling never left the spot, and Zelda can tell it was radiating from that cave.

Suddenly, she heard a snap of a twig behind her. She raised her sword and swung around only to be met with metal. To her surprise, as well as the owner of the opposing sword, she backed away holding her breath. There he was, standing a few feet away from her. His eyes still the same blue eyes, but much more hollow now. His pale face showed so much struggle since the last time she saw him. Black markings like those from the Twilight appeared from the bare of his neck to his temples. His blonde hair, now a dark shade of night, did not glisten in the sun as it used to. To top it off, he also lost a lot of weight.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Link held his breath as if he thought he was dreaming. In his left arm, he still held his sword. In his right, some perfectly cut logs.

Zelda, still holding tightly on her own sword, took a deep breath at the sight of him. "I came to look for you."

Link glared at her as if trying to read her thoughts. After a moment, he gave up and headed towards the cave. Zelda, not leaving her spot, stared at him as he entered the cave. He drop the logs down at the side and sheathe his sword. Although Zelda couldn't see him due to the darkness of the cave, when he turned to look at her, she saw two red eyes staring back at her.

"I know why you came." Link sighed as he looked away when he saw the look on her face.

Never taking a step, Zelda kept her posture as she turned facing him fully. "Link, you cannot go on like this any longer." Link did not respond. Zelda sighed. "The curse will consume you the longer you wait."

Link sighed. "I know. I just want my last days with the people I love. Well, near them at least. Do not worry. When it is time, I will end my own life. I will not hurt the people whom I fought so much to protect."

Pity fell upon her heart as she watched the hero sit down groaning as his body ached. Her mind told her to just get it over with. End his suffering right here and now. But her heart told her otherwise. Without realizing it, she sheathe her own sword and walked towards him. As she approached him, he looked up. She stayed outside of the entrance and crouched down to his level.

"Link." She whispered his name softly. "Let me help you."

Link glared at her and growled. "How? Will you use that sword to finally end my life like you have wanted to before? Or will you let me consume you, body and soul?" Link snapped in anger, but flinched at his own words. He stood up and turned away from her and entered deeper into the cave. "No, Princess. At this stage, I might even kill you. I cannot risk your life like that."

"Link." Zelda spoke his name as she stood up. Half of her hurt to hear his words, but the other half felt guilty because those were the only two options left.

Link shook his head. "Stop, Princess. I don't want to hurt you."

Zelda stepped inside the cave and slowly felt her way through to him with his voice as a guide. "You won't hurt me, Link. Please allow me to save you as you have for the people of this land."

Link backed away from her as she neared him. "Please, Princess. For once, listen to my request while I am still myself. Leave, and don't come back." Link stepped to the side avoiding Zelda's touch. He stormed out of the cave not looking back once.

When Zelda returned to Ordon Village, it was already late in the evening. Her soldiers, disguised as merchants, came to greet her, all the while upset that she left them behind. She returned to Mayor Bo's house only to find that he wasn't home. However, Ilia opened the door for her and let her in.

"We were surprised to find you gone this morning. I was sure you had left town, but when I saw your company still here, I figured you went out on a stroll." Ilia spoke as she closed the door behind Zelda. She walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like to eat something? We already had dinner, but I suppose I can whip something up."

Zelda smiled gently at the girl. "Please."

Ilia was gone for half an hour before she came back with some rolls, soup, and milk. She put the tray down on the table and called Zelda. Zelda walked up to the table and sniffed the amazing scent of a simple dinner.

"Sorry, but this is all that I have."

Zelda smiled. "This is wonderful. Thank you, Ilia."

Zelda ate quietly as Ilia took a seat beside her. As she was finishing up, Ilia broke the awkward silence between them.

"Did you find him?"

Zelda almost choked on her bread hearing that. She cleared her throat a couple of times before drinking some milk. Then she looked at Ilia who stared at her with stern eyes. "What do you mean?"

Ilia never wavered with her gaze. "Please, stop with the charade. I know who you are, Princess Zelda."

Zelda froze in place not knowing what to say next. Ilia sighed. "Don't worry, my dad may be incompetent, but he knows how to keep a secret. I saw you before, that's how I know."

"Oh." Zelda finally mustered.

Ilia's gaze became serious again. "And I know why you're here." She paused and held her breath. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Who?" Zelda pretended to be ignorance of the subject.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Oh, seriously, Princess. You mean to tell me you came out here disguised as a merchant just for sight-seeing? You can fool others, but you cannot fool me." When Zelda was silent, Ilia clenched her hands. "So, am I right? Is he here?"

Zelda stared at the girl with pity in her eyes. "I do not know of whom you are speaking of."

Ilia hit the table furiously sending the empty dishes flying. "Do not lie to me, Princess. I know that father told you about Link and I. And I know you are looking for him. And I know he is-"

"What if he is? What will you do about it?" Zelda cut her off without being affected by her sudden outburst.

Ilia stared at Zelda with confused eyes. "W-what?"

"What if Link is truly here? What will you do?" Zelda repeated.

Ilia blinked a few times. "W-well, I...I want to talk to him."

Zelda sighed. "And what will that do? Will that bring him back? Will that truly save him? And what will you say? That he can return home without worries? That he can go back to living the life he had lived before? That all those suffering he had gone through by himself will wash away like a bad dream?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. Ilia bit her bottom lips. "Well…"

Zelda's gaze never left her, making Ilia shrink back in her chair. "That alone cannot save him. He lived through that dreadful event in agony. He committed sins far beyond your knowledge. He pushed his limits to the world unknown, and suffered greatly for it. You, of all people, should know best what he went through to save this land, even if you do not truly understand what he had to do. If it truly saved him, then he would've come back a long time ago."

Tears fell down her cheeks and her lips trembled. Her dainty arms started to shake. She continued to cry like that for a while with Zelda staring. Zelda wasn't sure of what to do. She wasn't quite sure why she said those things, especially in such a depressing and hopeless way. Zelda sighed and pulled Ilia into an embrace, letting the child cry to her hearts content.

"Hush, child. Although you wish with all your heart, you cannot save him. He is far beyond your reach now. Even if his physical appearance remains the same as you remembered, he is no longer the same person you once knew. Accept the fact that he is gone." Zelda whispered into her ears. Zelda was surprised at the words she used. She meant to make it ease her up, but somehow it didn't sound right. Zelda sighed again at herself.

"No, I can't accept that. I know he is still here." Ilia cried in Zelda's chest, clinging to her like a child.

Zelda gently shook her head. She felt guilty for hiding Link's situation. But it is necessary that she hides it. It was better for them not to know what he is going through. After Ilia was done crying, she picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen. When she came back out, Zelda was at the door, ready to leave again.

"Are you going to find him again?" Ilia asked.

Zelda did not turn to look at her. "I already told you. He is not here."

"Then where are you going? And why at night? It's dangerous. There's a monster lurking around these woods."

Zelda stiffen. If Link had heard that, what will he think? She mentally shook that thought away and turned to face Ilia as her hand gripped the handle. "That's exactly why I must go."

Zelda went out the door closing it behind her. After walking through the town making sure Ilia wasn't following her, she quickly ditched her guards and headed into the forest. After quietly running through the forest, she came to a clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing was Link. His back faced her as he stared up to the full moon. His hair, fully black now, was standing up like spikes on a wall. His eyes glisten off the moon of red. His breathing deep and hoarse.

"Why are you still here, Princess?" Link said in a low, disappointed voice.

Zelda walked towards him making cautious steps. "I want to help you, Link."

Link turned around after hearing her call his name. The markings on his pale face had spread out more. "You cannot save me, Zelda. Leave me to my fate." His voice was soft as if he had abandoned all hope.

"I can still try." Zelda continued to walk to him.

Link stared at her advancing towards him. Then he looked up to the moon. "I miss her."

Zelda knew who he was talking about. A being that did not belong in the world of light. And it sting her heart knowing she could do nothing. "I know."

Link looked at Zelda again who was standing right in front of him. "You'll die."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Link."

Being as close as they were, Link's eyes began to fill with lust. Lust that hungers for the light within her. Zelda took in a deep breath and closed the remaining distance between them. She held her hand up towards him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him towards her. Her lips locked with his as they shared a moment. Link gently accepted her as he put his hand on her waist. But suddenly, Link bolted and pushed Zelda away.

"No!" With that, Link ran off into the darkness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading so far. Thank you all for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! I know, I know! I think I'm getting into a bad habit. I was going to work on this when I realized I was already done with this chapter. I just never uploaded it or anything. IDK why I've been doing that lately.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda woke up feeling extremely moody. When he had pushed her, she tripped over a rock and landed hard on her bottom. When walking back through the darkness, she accidently sprained her ankle. As she changed for the day, she cursed underneath her breath with a sore body. When she came out, Ilia was already setting up the table for breakfast.

"Good morning." Ilia said with a polite bow.

Zelda nodded. "Good morning."

After breakfast, Ilia quickly took the plates to the kitchen. Mayor Bo went out to do his daily chores. Zelda silently slipped out knowing the reason to why Ilia was such in a rush. Her guards found her and, again, were angry that she ditched them the night before. This day, they never left her side as the group went out into the forest. After wondering around aimlessly, Zelda ditched her guards the moment she can.

She came back to the same cave only to find it empty, but she knew he didn't leave yet. With the sun still rising, Zelda made herself comfortable in the cave while she waited for Link's return. With the sun at its peak, Zelda was glad to be in the cool cave as she watched the heat rise from the ground. Not too soon after, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly peeked her head out and saw Link coming up the hill with a large sack in his hand. Zelda quickly jumped out of the cave, but he ignored her knowing that she would be there.

As he got closer, Zelda can see the mark had spread much further than the previous night. His pitch black hair didn't glow in the sunlight. In a horrified tone, Zelda gasped. "Link."

He walked right by ignoring her existence. He entered the cave and began to set a fire to the dried logs. Zelda entered and sat across from him. He made no gestures to acknowledge her being there. He continued to tend to the fire, and eventually the meat he had hunted. Zelda watched him gut the small animal and skin it without making a sound. Soon, he put it on a stick and held it over the fire. They sat in silence as they watched the meat turn color.

When much time has passed, Link took the cooked meat off the fire and handed it to Zelda. She stared at it not knowing what to do.

"Eat."

Zelda was surprised. His voice was hoarse and lower than before. It didn't sound like him at all, but like a wild beast. She took the meat from him and watched his lifeless reaction as he watched her. She took a deep breath and took a small bite. It was flavorless, but still very tender. After she swallowed, she thanked him for the food. He made no attempt to talk to her, but watched her every move.

"Link." Zelda said as she lowered the meat. "Please."

Link looked away in anger. "Why do you keep coming back? Just leave me alone."

"Because I want to help you."

Link snapped and stood up making Zelda tense. "For what reason, Zelda?! Why can't you just let me die in peace? I saved your kingdom. I saved your people. I saved your world. What more do you want from me?"

This was the first time Zelda saw him so angry. Zelda stood up and dropped the meat on the ground. She was beginning to lose patience to his stubbornness. "Do you really think you'll die in peace like this? That curse will slowly eat you from inside out like maggots. Not only that, it will eat your soul. Then it will control that body of yours and turn it into something hideous. Then it will go after those you love the most. Is that what you want, Link?"

"I'll make sure to end it before it gets to that point." Link hissed.

"It doesn't matter. If you cannot cure it, the darkness will always linger even after your death. Your soul will never rest. You will wander in agony even in death!" Zelda glared at him as if by doing so he'd understand. Link looked away in pain. He doesn't' know what would happen after death, but somehow her words seemed too true to ignore. Zelda sighed. "I only want to save you, Link. Even if I cannot save your body, the least I can do is save your soul. If I cannot save the hero of this land, what good am I as the ruler? How will I face my people if I cannot save you? How will I even begin to protect them if I cannot protect you?"

Link sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Link sat down again. "But I do not want to be saved on an account of someone else's life. If…if only she was here…"

Zelda stared at him for a moment. She opened her mouth slightly, then shut it again hesitating. "I've been told that there are traces of someone at the Mirror Chamber…did…did you try to…"

Link nodded his head. "All these years, I tried to put the pieces back together. But there was always one missing piece. It's like she's trying to say _'don't look for me'_. How can she be so cruel?"

Zelda sighed as Link's tears fell from his cheeks. He hid his face from her, but that didn't do much. She walked around the little campfire and put her arms around him. "Don't think like that. I know she misses you. I know she wants to see you again. And I also know that she doesn't want you to suffer like this. That's why she kept a spell on you after she had left. To let you live a normal life if only for a while."

Link tried to hold back his tears. His soft voice shivered as he buried himself in her hair. His arms now held her body.

"Please, Link. Let me help you. I am not Midna. I do not have her powers. But even I can help you, little by little."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

Zelda smiled. "Link, you are not hurting me because you want to. It's the Twilight's Curse within you. I am not afraid, Link. I am willing to take on anything as long as I can save you."

Link pulled away from her. Their eyes met and their breaths came to the same rhythm. Zelda closed the remaining gap between them as their lips met. Much to her surprise, she was a whole lot more comfortable now than before. A little too comfortable as Link kissed her back. As the time continued, Zelda can feel the light within her leave her lips and flow into his. Zelda moaned silently in pain as Link deepened the kiss. He pulled her legs up around his waist, letting her sit straddling him. Not only her light, but she felt her breath being taken away as well. Link pulled away as his lustful eyes set on hers. Zelda blushed as Link smiled slightly. He leaned down and kissed her neck making her moan silently.

She felt herself being drained endlessly. Her head started to get dizzy and her eyes began to blur. Zelda clutched to his back as he nibbled on her neck. The light rapidly being sucked away by his soft lips. Link pulled away again as he took a breath.

"Zelda." He whispered softly before kissing her again. This time, he was more passionate. The kisses were softer. His touch were much gentler. She felt her body become numb. The little light that he had left slowly dripped from his lips to hers like honey. Although the small amount of light flowed back to her, it came slower than how fast hers is leaving. Just before she feel like she was about to black out, she gently pushed him away.

"Link!" She gasped.

Link stared at her shockingly. Then he looked away. "Oh, forgive me Zelda. I forgot to hold back."

Zelda gasped for air. Any moment longer and she would've fainted. Just then, they heard a rustle nearby. Link and Zelda both perked up and stayed silent, listening to the noise. The bushes rustled again. Zelda jumped up from Link's embrace and quickly fixed her clothes. Link quickly stood up and reached for his sword. Zelda turned to him and gestured that she will go out to look. She quietly walked out of the cave and towards the bushes. Just as she was about to strike, a rabbit jumped out and ran away. Zelda exhaled deeply with a tinge of relief.

Link came out with his shirt properly fixed. "What happened?"

"It was a rabbit." Zelda said as she sheathe her sword. Link smiled to Zelda's surprise. "Why are you smiling?"

Link winked at her. "It's almost like the princess is running out on a secret rendezvous."

Zelda blushed at his comment and turned away. "Well, it wouldn't have to be if only you had let me help before." Then her face heated up as unruly thoughts came to mind about what would've happened if she didn't stop him. Then she suddenly thought back to their embrace earlier. It wasn't like before, where he was just ravaging her. It was much more than that. There was something that connected between them. Zelda couldn't find the words to explain it, but her face continued to burn up. Her heart beating faster as she took deep breaths.

Link, oblivious to her feelings, sheathe his own sword. "Well, it's not like I can just say 'alright, give me your life.' I'm just not that sort of person."

Zelda giggled without turning. "I know." She sighed deeply making Link a bit shocked. "Sorry, but I'm tired. I'll come back tomorrow."

Zelda walked away quickly not wanting Link to see the state she was in. It was quite normal for her to feel embarrassed after that. After all, he is the first and only man alive who had ever embraced her like that. Zelda shook that thought away and quickly made it back to the village before it became dark.

* * *

Zelda was suddenly awoken by the harsh wind tapping against the window. She sat up and stared outside only to see the trees whip back and forth. Suddenly, lightning struck making out a silhouette in the forest. Zelda's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, she thought it was a hideous monster. But when the lightning struck again, it was a man.

"Link?" Zelda walked to the window.

As the lightning appeared on and off, the silhouette came closer. Zelda gasped for air as she noticed red beaming eyes enveloping her. Her heart suddenly started racing he neared the window. Zelda turned and grabbed her sword. At that moment, the window crashed open.

Zelda ran through the forest in the wind and rain. Her long silky robe weighed her down as it collected mud at the bottom. With her sword in hand, she swung it at her robe to cut off the excess length. Looking back, she can see the dark silhouette chasing after her. Red beaming eyes never wavered from its prey. He ran as if the storm did not bother him.

Zelda came to a small lake. Realizing what this place was, she entered the cool water quickly. She turned around to face the demon chasing after her. There he was, standing at the edge of the lake.

"Link?" Zelda gasped.

For sure, it was Link. His clothes were the same, but darker. His pitch black hair waved around in the wind. His face now almost completely covered with twilight. His dark crimson eyes glared at her. His sword in his hand, ready to attack.

"But-but why? You should have gotten better. I-I made sure to give you enough!"

" _Dark Link."_ A voice spoke out.

Zelda gasped. "Ordona?"

" _That is Dark Link. He has finally emerged from deep within Link's soul. The evil that resided within him, waiting for a chance to overcome Link. Using the Twilight's Curse, he used this opportunity to finally arise."_ Ordona spoke. _"Princess Zelda, you must be careful. Although Dark Link has appeared, the true Link is still there. You must bring him back. Only you can do this."_

Zelda took a deep breath. "I know."

Suddenly, Dark Link took a step into the lake sending chills up Zelda's spine. He continued to come forward until he was no farther than a yard away. When he stopped, he raised his sword up to Zelda as if saying he wanted to challenge her. By swordplay, Zelda knew she was no match for Link. But maybe if she could distract him enough, she might find a way to bring him back.

"Link, I know you're in there somewhere! You need to wake up! Fight it, Link!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs against the raging wind.

Dark Link only smirked. Suddenly, he flew towards her. She brought her sword up and the metals clashed. Zelda was repelled back as his force was too much for her. Her sword shook so violently she almost dropped it. She barely was able to block the next attack as he came flying at her. He continued to attack her, going faster every time.

Zelda felt the metal graze her flesh on her arm. It sting as she felt the hot blood ooze out of her. She didn't have to look to know what had happened. He struck her. Zelda continued to fight him, but he only gave her more injuries. Zelda was beginning to fell drained as he continued to attack her.

Not too soon, he knocked her sword away from her. He pulled her by the collar and threw her. The water level was high enough for her head to be completely immersed in water. Zelda tried sitting up but a strong hand came crashing down on her head. It held her underneath the water. Zelda began using her arms to defend herself, but to no avail. He pulled her up enough for her to take a gasp of air. But immediately put her down again. He continued on like this for several more times. Zelda's strength suddenly loosened as he held her underwater.

Chuckling to himself, he let go of her head. Barely a second, Zelda raised her hand up towards him. A bright red light exploded in front of him sending him flying back. Zelda quickly stood up gasping for air. Before he could stand up, she quickly jumped on top of him. Before he could throw her off, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Link, come back to me." She yelled as she landed her lips on his. Using her magic, she restrained him from moving. Using everything she had, she poured her light into him all at once. She can feel him squirm underneath her, but she didn't stop. She suddenly started feeling dizzy and nauseous, but she kept going. Not too long after, she felt him stop. He suddenly dropped making them both fall into the water. But since they were in the shallow area, neither of them were underwater. Zelda never moved her lips away from him. Suddenly, a soft touch ran up her back and embraced her. She opened her eyes when she back away gasping for air.

He opened his eyes showing that cerulean blue she recognized. She smiled as his soft gaze fell upon her.

"Zelda…I'm sorry." Link mustered as his hand covered his face.

Zelda smiled. "I know." She moved his hand away as she looked at him.

Zelda leaned down to kiss him again. This time, they embraced each other more passionately than they ever did before. Ignoring the storm still around them, Link flipped her over pinning her under him. He continued to kiss her soft lips, taking in the light from within her. Zelda whimpered and clutched his back. Link pulled away and gasped for air.

"Sorry, Zelda. I got carried away." Link said as he pulled away from her.

Zelda held onto her head as he helped her up. "It's alright." Zelda suddenly felt her legs gave out. Link was able to catch her and carried her to the shore. Zelda shook her head. She wanted to hurl over and vomit her organs out. The fight earlier was so intense that her body was still shaking. Blood continued to ooze staining her night gown crimson. Link tended to her wounds. She turned to him and raise her hand up to his dark, dirty blonde hair. "Link, what happened? Something must've triggered the darkness within you."

Link stayed silent as the storm around them start to ease. He sighed as he tied the final knot on her wound. "Ilia came."


End file.
